warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Arco de Artemisa
} | name = Arco de Artemisa | gameimage = ArcodeArtemisa(S).png | cardimage = ArcodeArtemisa(H).png | hotkey = 4 | energy = 35 | description = Convoca un poderoso arco y desata una lluvia de devastadoras flechas. Energy Drain Per Shot: 15 | damage = 50 / 80 / 120 / 160 (Daño) | range = N/A | duration = N/A | info = *Ivara equipa el arco de Artemisa como su principal arma exaltada, lo que le permite disparar 3 / 4 / 6 / 7 flechas en forma de abanico en orientación vertical. Cada flecha inflige 50 / 80 / 120 / 160 de daño que se incrementa adicionalmente con un 1.5x de multiplicador crítico. **La distribución del daño es 14% de daño de , 80% de y 6% . **Si mantiene presionado el botón de disparo, se reorientará gradualmente el abanico a la postura horizontalmente al soltarlo. **Cada disparo tiene un multiplicador crítico 2x, 25% de probabilidad crítica y 20% de probabilidad de estado. ***La probabilidad de estado se distribuye sobre cada flecha. Una flecha individual tiene una probabilidad de estado base de ~ 3.14% en el rango máximo. **El número de flechas no se ve afectado por la fuerza de habilidades. *El multiplicador crítico se ve afectado por la fuerza de habilidades. *El daño de la flecha se ve afectado por la mayoría de los mods primarios y de arco, y por los beneficios externos. **Por ejemplo, con mods al máximo de Sierra, Portador de tormentas y Intensificar, cada flecha del arco de Artemisa de rango 3 infligirá: (1 + Mods de daño) (1 + Mods elementales) Multiplicador crítico (1 + Mods de fuerza) }} (1 + 1.65) (1 + 0.9) 1.5 (1 + 0.3)|mt=y}} de daño. **Los mods que pueden equiparse y afectan a arco de Artemisa son: ***daño (por ejemplo, Sierra). ***física (p. ej. Cargador aserrado). ***elemental (e.g. Fuego infernal). ***Facción (por ejemplo, Perdición de los Grineer). ***Cadencia de fuego (p. Ej. Gatillo veloz). ***Multidisparo (por ejemplo, Cámara dividida). ****Con Cámara dividida y Armamentos del vigilante 17-18 flechas se pueden disparar a la vez. ***Atravesar (p. ej. Taladro metálico). ***probabilidad crítica y multiplicador crítico (p. Ej. Punto de impacto y Sentido vital). ***Probabilidad de estado (p. Ej. Aptitud de rifle y Fuerza maligna). ***Municiones del cazador. ***Trueno. ***Si bien las bonificaciones de los Mods de conjuntos oficialmente no afectan a las armas exaltadas, el efecto de los Mods de Vigilante aún se aplica, siempre y cuando no estén equipadas en el arco de Artemisa. **arco de Artemisa no puede equiparse con mods de Amalgama (p. Ej., Sierra Amalgama). **Los mods agrietados no se se no se generan para arco de Artemisa. *Ataques cargados sólo reorientan flecha propagación del arco de Artemisa y conferirán no hay cambios en la Velocidad de vuelo de proyectil o daños. La velocidad de carga se ve afectada por los modos de cadencia de fuego. *Las flechas matan empujando hacia atrás y continuarán viajando, llevando el cuerpo del enemigo y clavándolos en la superficie detrás de ellos. *arco de Artemisa se ve afectado y puede activar Warframe y arcanos Exodia. *Mientras arco de Artemisa esté activo, cada disparo consumirá 15 de energía. arco de Artemisa terminará si la energía de Ivara cae por debajo del coste de energía por disparo o si se desactiva presionando la tecla de habilidad nuevamente. **El coste de activación y el coste de energía por disparo se ven afectados por la eficiencia de habilidades. **arco de Artemisa no tiene un consumo continuo de energía. **Ivara no puede reponer energía usando Vampiro de energía de Trinity y Restaurador de energía de escuadrón mientras arco de Artemisa está activo; sin embargo, Sifón de energía, orbes de energía, , Vacío Orokin orbe de muerte Death Orb restauran la energía, y Zenurik's Energizing Dash todavía puede reponer energía incluso cuando la habilidad está activa. **El drenaje de energía de arco de Artemisa no se convierte en escudos por los Mods de augurio. **A pesar de ser una habilidad canalizada, esto no interrumpe la regeneración de energía de Sifón de energía o Energizing Dash y no se ve afectada por la duración de la habilidad . *Mientras está activo, arco de Artemisa es la única arma que Ivara puede usar. Sin embargo, sus otras habilidades aún se pueden lanzar normalmente. *El uso del botón de disparo secundario hará que arco de Artemisa dispare instantáneamente el tipo de flecha actualmente equipado desde Aljaba. Si se usa para disparar flechas desde Aljaba, arco de Artemisa solo disparará una sola flecha, y cada flecha usará el coste de energía de Aljaba. **Usar Aljaba con el método de fuego alternativo no contará como usar una habilidad. *Las flechas de arco de Artemisa pueden ser controladas por Navegador. Solo una de las flechas disparadas se seleccionará al azar para el control manual. *Las flechas de arco de Artemisa pueden dañar a los enemigos a través de la Grieta. | augment = 200px|left | tips = * With the majority of Grineer and Corpus enemies being humanoids that stand upright, firing the Artemis Bow uncharged to fire the spread vertically will allow it to deal the maximum amount of damage possible by ensuring all of the Artemis Bow's shots hit against them. In addition, this also has a high chance of dealing headshots, further enhancing the potential damage. **Due to the spreading nature of the shot, the Artemis Bow deals more damage at close range if used akin to a shotgun, which is useful for dealing massive damage to heavy units like Técnico Corpuss and Bombarderos. * Firing fully-charged horizontal spreads is ideal for taking out multiple enemies in clustered groups, or fast moving enemies. | max = Maximización es una forma de especialización: los mods pueden ser mezclados para dar lugar a valores que varían entre los límites de gama alta listados aquí. Haga clic en cualquier enlace de maximización para aprender cómo construirla. *Maximizar la duración de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar la eficiencia de habilidades reduces activation cost to 8.75 energy and cost per shot to 3.75 energy. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximizar el rango de habilidades has no positive effect on this ability. **Reduces base damage to 64. *Maximizar la fuerza de habilidades increases base damage to 478.4. **Increases activation cost to 54.25 energy and cost per shot to 23.25 energy. | bugs = }} en:Artemis Bow Categoría:Arma de habilidad Category:Ivara